Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling an internal combustion engine which, in conjunction with a drive train of a vehicle, constitutes a transmission system that can be excited by changes in a fuel supply quantity to experience low frequency bouncing oscillations which are defined by a transmission function of the transmission system and are compensated by correction of a fuel supply using a transmission element.
In the case of interfering influences, the transmission system, which includes the internal combustion engine and the drive train of the vehicle, can be excited to experience oscillations which are damped to a greater or lesser degree. Interfering influences are, for example, a jump in the fuel quantity during the metering of fuel into the internal combustion engine or a jump in momentum caused externally, for example by a pothole in the pavement.
The oscillations which may become apparent through changes in the rotational speed usually lie in the range between 1 and 15 Hz and are referred to as bouncing or bouncing oscillations.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 195 37 787 A1 discloses a method for compensating bouncing oscillations. In that reference a signal expressing the wish of the driver is filtered through the use of a transmission element. The parameters of the transmission element, and thus its transmission behavior, are changed as a function of operating parameters while the internal combustion is operating. Furthermore, a subordinate rotational speed control is used for non-steady operation, which leads to a considerable number of application parameters.